


虎山行02.

by Neuromancer2727



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, 灿勋 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuromancer2727/pseuds/Neuromancer2727
Summary: 不讲对错，没有好坏。无人不冤，有情皆孽。





	虎山行02.

西米露端上来后吴世勋又要给他叫干炒牛河，朴灿烈讲吃不下，叠起一叠手巾擦脖颈上的汗。他已经忘记弹伤结痂，用力后重扯裂开，汗往里头螯，放下时手巾一片红。老板望住这边，眼神有点躲闪，看吴世勋的脸色也怪起来：好好警察不当，请古惑仔食饭？

朴灿烈笑，对唔住，再俾我一条手巾，到时一起算钱。

老板果然拿来，附赠两罐菠萝啤。朴灿烈开一罐，在塑料盒里挑挑拣拣，找出根西瓜红的吸管，拇指一捏，一颗桃心结套稳，这样便不会被气泡推走。他把啤酒推向吴世勋。

小警察没话讲许久，从还在警署签单时几乎已是这状态。又觉得不讲话也好，很好啊，夜车停停来来，对街的大卖场恨不能拿个大声哥吼跳楼价。他所有精力放朴灿烈身上，好似挑剔导演一帧帧数镜头。吴世勋想起在孤儿院策划的一场出逃，朴灿烈把他扛肩膀上爬墙，问郑佩佩靓不靓。其实隔片场那么远，怎么看清，吴世勋拍手一叠声地叫靓。白衣女，长剑，飞檐走壁，好酷啊灿烈哥，日后我们也做大侠。

朴灿烈托着他稳稳当当，讲随便砍人不算侠。

吴世勋扒在墙头撅嘴，嗰日后俾导演组做道具师。哇，有人来追，快跑快跑！

十多年一过，他们无人和导演做事，无人做大侠。一个随便砍人，一个专事抓人。

不过不妨碍吴世勋将朴灿烈看得细致，像抄本描红，一层层薄纸掀开，撇捺渐次清晰。之前朴灿烈那句“阿sir我手痛都要断掉”突碌滚上来，吴世勋想这算什么，换我断手蒙眼睛，都能把笔画写工整，不用照着模子描。他那一套动作好娴熟，估计自己没意识到给吴世勋选根吸管也要选他最爱的西瓜红。

他垂下头把桃心结叼住饮啤酒，朴灿烈拽衣摆将手巾拧成长条，扎肋下，又一条变暗红。吴世勋腾地起立，激出一个酒嗝，朴灿烈看着他笑，被逗得心情好一样，讲急乜，无人同你抢。吴世勋拉他胳膊，哥你受伤怎么不讲？朴灿烈把衣摆放下，说吴sir以为上街是shopping 去嘅？砍人唔被砍，天底下冇咁便宜嘅事。笑容依旧很打眼，像初中校门口接他。能说善道，日日哄得小卖部老板娘给他棒冰食、给他打包陈皮鸭。铃声一响，就举手叫“世勋”，夕阳下跑来，棒冰掰一半，给人背书包。

进了社团的人越往高坐，笑越不成笑，好似刚出厂假模特头，塑胶味好重，要么油狯，暗里藏奸。吴世勋见多。因而朴灿烈对他那样笑，他还只当是在孤儿院，一句话把他拉回转：这点伤算什么，在见不到的地方说不定半条命也扔出去。

显然朴灿烈也是这么想的，拿手在他面前一晃：“呆住做乜？”吴世勋见他无名指一个黑戒指，脱口问：“哥你成家了？”未由大脑控制，问完后像机件骤停，又落到那种静止的呆中去，眼睛胶在戒指上要成斗鸡——很快那圈黑被摘下来，朴灿烈给他看指根的疤：“不会，以前嘅伤，用来挡一挡。”也没讲清“不会”的是什么。

吴世勋不依不饶，讲我要录音下俾未来阿嫂听。

别闹，朴灿烈揉他后脑，有点认真又有点恍惚：“我好似真唔懂点叫恋爱。”

吴世勋乖乖让他摸了下头，像屈从于时间摆布。事实上他十二岁后就不太让朴灿烈摸头，拼命躲，但籍此动作把过去的电路接通。断层弥合如初，他们可步履轻捷地穿过平顺走廊，像只暂别了一节课，其余不用多提。吸最后几滴啤酒时易拉罐呼呼有声，他蹲下来解朴灿烈包扎马虎的手巾，“唰”地抽走，朴灿烈叫痛，吴世勋讲痛就跟我走，去医院挂号。

朴灿烈低头看他，像望一张白纸，要使用也是被叠成纸飞机、剪成纸花，天真滑翔，形状美好，从没着色或遭遇破坏。他讲：“你知唔知医院最不肯接哪种人？”指了指自己：你哥我啦。去一次还要把护士吓到叫，这点伤去医院，面都掉光。

“不管，哥要去。”

“不去。”

吴世勋从胸前口袋摸警察证，差点甩到朴灿烈鼻尖：不去再逮捕你一次。

哗，吴sir！朴灿烈举手投降。

快过十点半，医院里人寥寥。缝合伤口时朴灿烈嘴没停过，一下讲医生你面色好似陈皮要泡点参茶饮，一下对护士讲你们制服比三院嘅靓好多。护士脸飞红，医生说轮到你来训我脾胃虚？多来几个你们这样的短命仔我直接归西，剪线了，再多话把嘴一并缝住。

吴世勋隔一扇医用屏风笑到肩膀颤，朴灿烈光着上身出来埋怨：早讲医院不愿收我，睇这走线，针脚缝得比阿婆还大！他指肋下。

“要你多嘴。”

“那你还笑，有无人性啊？”朴灿烈像斗牛士甩花鞭，甩了甩脱下的T恤。吴世勋别过脸笑得更厉害，他不懂，朴灿烈一出现，星星路灯、月亮太阳都蒙上一层灰。不是滑稽好笑，是他愿意提提嘴角。

他叫他快穿好，不然后日发烧，划的还是他的医保卡。

“公职人员了不得。”朴灿烈头套到袖口里去，再从领口挣出来，难怪衣领巨大。黑T不显血迹，有淡腥气和汗味，倒让他看到后背纹身与刀疤驳杂，色多，皮肉愈合后撑开或阻断，像教堂玫瑰窗给击得支离破碎。朴灿烈一下就穿好了，对吴世勋笑笑，讲不要被吓倒。

没。纹的什么？

不动明王。他们已出门诊大厅，想抽烟的劲很猛，像湿毛巾勒脖子，朴灿烈烦躁。他开始抠裤缝，语速变快：“年青马仔们都纹下山虎，我当日不懂事，悔得要亲手剜掉。”

“有乜讲究？”

“大佬觉得你心思不干净。”当初谢宗白打瞌睡，他像条死狗一样趴在地上，蜷着手指要去捉刀，亲手把背到胳膊那半幅剐掉。谢宗白任他剐了两下，才抬眼讲：阿烈啊，留着，压压煞戾。

两人再没多话，去公车站台，要搭的车恰是相反方向。朴灿烈快走几步，讲就到这，你明日还要去署里上工，好辛苦。吴sir唔好亏待自己，洗个热水澡，早点睡。

吴世勋眼睛弯弯，你既叫我阿sir，我为乜还要听你嘅话？

朴灿烈叹气，世勋，乖啦，听话。多吃多睡，快高长大。

他听完这通，满意了，将装药和绷带的袋子系到朴灿烈手腕上，才往对面走。迈出两步又回头，叫朴灿烈：哥，你依家喺边个手底下做事？瞳仁被发射塔偶然照亮，像银鱼尾在湖面一划，捉不住的一点光，随时要跃去别处。

朴灿烈知他紧张，不过总有这一问。铡刀悬头，早处刑早轻松。有什么关系，总有这个的，他只怕他不讲。所以他笑着答：“谢宗白。”

银鱼整个腾出水面，体形庞大，牙鳍锐利，再落回去。吴世勋点点头，噢。他没讲别的，朴灿烈以为他会补一两句“小心”之类，然而究竟没有。他看着他转身过马路，两片薄肩胛骨撑起警服空荡处，肩膀比小时宽了何止一倍。绿灯，他跟下晚班的人潮一同前推，朴灿烈有种这潮水永不返岸的感觉。

等他回神，已冲到马路间握住吴世勋腕子。左拐的士按喇叭，司机探头骂“短命样衰！”，吴世勋也愣了几秒：做咩？想同我回家？

朴灿烈在他手心写数字，一个个，节奏慢，说忘畀你call机号，记住啊，是这个。写完一遍又要写一遍，吴世勋打断：96933嘛，记好了。唔会忘嘅。

咁厉害，朴灿烈夸他。

当然，吴世勋得意：我年年警校第一，过目不忘。

小时候次次也这样，朴灿烈哇来哗去赞他厉害，吴世勋鼻孔翘上天，当然咯，我是谁？

“车来咗，”吴世勋看他背后：哥你再不走是真要同我回家。

朴灿烈笑着倒退几步，跑至车的另一端，他靠窗坐，对面吴世勋扬起手臂，比到耳边摇动。

Call我啊，哥得闲记得call我。他读他唇形。

朴灿烈颔首。公车启动，空调里有古龙水夹流沙包的气味。

他回到茶楼，灯火通明。金钟大与三虾在打街机对战，朴灿烈跨进门槛时被削到只剩一层血皮，猛捶手柄转椅一旋，正对朴灿烈。腔调捏得古怪，讲还以为依家阿sir咁有胆，敢宵夜下毒绑掉烈哥，再也唔放返。

鬼啦，朴灿烈探手绕过他脖子，按到黄键与手柄，咔啦快响成一片：管好你自己，都快被人ko。真蛮好玩，笑罗刹赤手可撂倒几多打黑拳的，机上却专被三虾杀，三虾每次战战兢兢，金钟大乐此不疲。

朴灿烈在光影明灭中以最后一层血皮逆转，把话接上：“咩巨胆阿sir，是我细路。”（指弟弟）

金钟大嗤一声，“亲细路？”

“亲嘅。”

“伯父伯母不简单，中标一双。”金钟大明明晓得他身世，半真半假感叹。

“全家富贵，是不简单。”朴灿烈说：“你候我咁久，冇咪嘅要讲？”（全家富贵指全家死光）

金钟大一口气上堵，想七年喂狗，你见一次警察我就要问你，何必？不过朴灿烈的坦诚向来像迎头大棒，要认真气闷则是心眼小。他抛了个眼色，三虾陈六和十几个马仔出门，陈六还不忘带上门。

“冇乜要讲，就真系你亲细路、亲上更亲，你要稳住。”

朴灿烈低下头一笑，照例是那种轻快的放任、随手转赠的无谓，连带本人也是无谓的一部分。他在看自己掌纹，断得很早，乱涡，某些地方细碎又浅，因为烙过，难长出来。左手叠右手，乱上加乱，他看得好专注：“我知啊。他差佬救命护人我搏命杀人嘛，不是一路，用你讲。”

金钟大气半死，丢，边个贱格要我问嘅？

朴灿烈拍拍手自转椅上起身，一一认领：我贱格，我贱格好吧。笑还挂在嘴旁，问下午的事查好未。

查他老母，金钟大语气不善，查也冇用，个个讲系被雇散单……那二十几个人里无你们识得嘅？

朴灿烈摇头，想要是盛伦出手，不至于没一个熟面孔。且时机不对，太明显，但幕后有无盛伦也很难说。他问金钟大怎么处置的。

“割一只耳扔水箱，嗰胖佬嚎得似杀猪，我就一人一颗枪子送他们母子团聚。”

朴灿烈问缺牙佬呢？金钟大反应半天明白是被他用枪管敲牙齿以防自杀的侍应，讲哦，打机太久忘咗，吊在肉库。

说是肉库，运墨西哥猪是真，猪肠里藏粉也是真，杀猪亦杀人，一样的挂钩悬琵琶骨，谁半死时不过臭肉一堆。气温低到冻出鼻涕，金钟大披夹克下去，朴灿烈不要。

这侍应不能不细问，如果一开始就在曼姨身边埋这么久，朴灿烈都要甩自己耳光：真瞎。他拍拍对方的脸，颧骨塌凹，应该是打裂了，语声称得上温柔。

“有几久冇去揾你家小妹？”朴灿烈捏着相片一角，血糊糊一个指印，拓在小女孩发顶蝴蝶结上。

“医药费听日就过限，做哥嘅还在外头晃，我蛮佩服。”

被吊着的人抖得铁钩吱嘎响，低声讲了句什么。朴灿烈抄起一根猪腿骨捣他肚子，吼：大点声！有胆杀我冇胆唔做哑巴？

他把耳朵凑近，血滴滴答答粘在太阳穴。侍应断断续续：“别……别动我妹。”还是个大陆仔。讲收了二十万，开注委托的不是盛伦，也非朴灿烈任一仇家，是联华的边伯贤。

两人均一怔，确实没想到是联华。朴灿烈与金钟大对视，肉库电梯上去陈六下来，枪响关在门后，朴灿烈在角落里闭了闭眼。

“可惜咗，给小白脸做事只得二十万，我能畀佢三十万，做咩想唔开。”

“边伯贤不好生在基隆养鸡，跨洋来管别户事……二十万买我嘅命，太抠了点。”

金钟大好想纠正他基隆并不单有鸡场一事可做，最后还是讲：“我只想知你会唔会真照顾佢妹妹。”

朴灿烈瞟他一眼，理所当然：“会啊，好好治，治好了去弹钢琴读女高。”

“……菩萨心肠。”

“鬼啦。”朴灿烈没再多说。男仔全家富贵还可以入社团，像他；女仔怎么办，做鸡吗？

说到菩萨，八月初八近在眼前。他们一边查联华一边准备揭佛式，却心照不宣：没一人把联华上报谢宗白。茶宴间与曼姨赔罪，搪塞讲马仔自尽，两个散单两个盛伦的。谢宗白沉吟半晌，也只叫他们饮茶。

不论信不信，反正任他来挖也到不了底。

揭佛那天，晴转阴，半途眼看要落雨。谢宗白端斋饭来递与司长和几个议员代表，叫金朴二人过来认脸。众人互敬都必先双掌合十嘴里念“阿弥陀佛”，抬头间隙朴灿烈总想笑，这里哪一个是配得神佛护佑的，神佛无眼无心。

金钟大挂的名片是格洛普艺术中心执行董事，文玩雕塑，装饰摆件，拍卖展会——门类众多。确是洗钱的好路子，过一道出来，清清白白做富翁。司长把名片压在杯底，讲金生年少有为，得闲嚟家中坐，为我几幅画掌掌眼啊。

朴灿烈坐在另一边扒饭，不讲话。等一碗见底，雨终于落下来。

初八刚迎大佛，初十黄大仙庙就登报。大报小道语气震悚，讲二十年未有过的奇事，佛头中途坠落，砸死一个香客砸伤两个和尚。老人讲是作孽报应，司长气急败坏，当日谢宗白电话不停，金钟大站在下首，硬生生挨了一个飞来的茶钟，金骏眉淅淅沥沥从眉骨烫到白裤脚。

朴灿烈开口：“宗哥，我去查。”

他到庙内见主持，口上悔罪伏低心中冷笑骂“老秃驴”，好不容易见到弃置后院的佛像，佛头断口平整，以指尖擦过有木屑。朴灿烈将其聚拢掌心，对光看颜色，再嗅了嗅。这事办得挺有意思，大佛全体乃沉香木涂金，木屑却是像梨木。他想了想，觉得不就坡下驴也太浪费。

出庙门前朴灿烈又很想抽烟，抿嘴啃死皮，这几日天气干，牙尖一用力撕下一大块。他在那种异军突起的痛楚中看到吴世勋。

世勋，他叫他。

吴世勋转头见人，笑先一步从眼底冲出去，嘴角努力往下撇，赌气都赌不好，互相拉扯仍输给开心三分。他眉一立，讲叫屁，call畀你都未回过。

朴灿烈拍额头，说这几日没带call机傍身。

傻相！吴世勋骂，他抱臂靠在墙边，手里攥两个不知什么东西，让朴灿烈过去。

“你来做乜？”

“畀我师奶带去年嘅平安符。”他摊开手掌，拎出个黄缎长方形，又将另一个黄缎菱形在朴灿烈眼前晃了晃，塞给他。

朴灿烈不接，讲你当了警察就转性，信这个？

不信，吴世勋干干脆脆，这不是多一个嘛！送你，唔好话多。

“我总比你平安啊。”那一刻他的笑很难讲，朴灿烈一直没懂过。后来常在梦中，迎面一颗子弹，太阳晒得万物失去形态的赤裸且危险的夏天，远处会有吴世勋的这个声音，像一声叹息。他看见血以散射状抛洒上高空……而此时吴世勋只是站在庙墙下，墙黄藤绿，香客比往日少，光尘翻滚，执拗地要他收取一枚谁也不信的秃驴的平安符。


End file.
